


您可能是人理烧却的受害者

by floatingleaves



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 15:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingleaves/pseuds/floatingleaves
Summary: 2017WC延伸小短打，后台看电视对话，没有什么谈恋爱。





	

因为寻找落下的手机充电插头，羽生结弦回到了赛场后台，他的手机快没电了，而F/GO的ap马上就要回满，他有点着急，几乎是一溜烟跑进了准备室。  
然后他看见金博洋搬了个椅子在看电视，他倒着坐，把下巴搁在椅背上，手掌交叠垫着下巴，两条腿绕过椅子在跟前交叉。  
像只安静的仓鼠。羽生神秘地想到了这一点。  
“Hi.”金博洋留意到了他。  
“Hi！”羽生笑了笑，把插头的事忘光了，他另外搬了张椅子，也倒着坐了下来，屏幕上的是费尔南德兹，刚完成了一个质量不错的后内结环四周。  
“你觉得今天怎么样？短节目。”羽生比划着说。  
他的口语不太好，而金博洋的英语是全面地差，反倒达成了某种奇妙的化学作用，两个人靠单词和翻译器，以令陈巍侧目的强悍效率交谈，在美国人心里，他们简直就是在侮辱英文。  
“Not bad.”金博洋犹豫了片刻，这么说。  
“嗯……”羽生露出了标志性的不甘心表情，他眯起眼睛看向屏幕，“我对自己不太满意，今天的表现。”  
“你尽力了，”金博洋简短而不失果断地说，“我看见了。”  
“你看见了？”羽生拍了拍脸，更加不甘心了，“你下来就在这里看着了？”  
“我教练在上洗手间，所以……”金博洋看着他，“那真的，立刻站起来连上rippon2T，换我都要懵了。”  
他不太知道“懵了”怎么说，打开有道查了查，才一本正经地说出来。  
金博洋讲话很有意思，他说重要的话的时候会有些紧张，重复自己说过的单词，并且加很多莫名其妙的介词进去，羽生结弦清楚这一点，所以他知道，此时此刻对方是在认真地安慰自己。  
于是他笑了，金博洋也跟着笑，露出尖尖的小虎牙。  
真奇怪，羽生想，虎牙事实上是一种牙齿畸形，为什么看上去会这么可爱？  
手机在他手里发出了即将断电的信号，羽生自己还没反应过来，倒是金博洋发现了，后者不知道从哪个裤子口袋里掏出移动充和线递给他。  
羽生道了谢，随便地拯救了自己发出末日尖叫的手机，然后不自觉地摸了摸移动充的金属表面，上面还沾着柔软的体温。  
他忍不住在心里叹息。  
“你还穿着这个衣服？不去换掉吗？”金博洋冷不丁问他。  
“你也没有换掉。”羽生指出，他早就看见了中国国家队外套底下的蜘蛛纹。  
“我忘记了——”金博洋才反应过来，“等会吧，看完最后两个就去。”  
画面上已经到了陈伟群，他今天状态不错，漂亮地完成了阿克塞尔三周半。  
“Patrick Chan选手今天很厉害啊。”羽生说，慢着，他发现了，“你在笑什么？”  
金博洋正在一边笑一边重复：“啪多粒橙……听起来有点好吃咋整。”  
他说的是中文，羽生不太肯定他是不是在嘲笑自己的发音，他刚刚不小心被日台的记者传染了，假名化了陈伟群的名字。那个发音难道在中文里有别的意思？  
羽生无奈地看着金博洋笑得好像被咯吱到了似的。  
总是那么快乐。他想着，心里犹如盛满了一盆温水。  
金博洋往前倾的椅子啪一声压回了地上，羽生回过神来，看见对方有点不好意思的神色。  
“发音有趣。”他解释说。  
“果然。”羽生用日文回答，他知道金博洋能听懂，大家都是经历过最终幻想7的人嘛。  
压大轴的Jason Brown正在行礼。  
“今天大家都很好啊。”金博洋自言自语。  
“是啊，”羽生握了握拳，“明天开始要更加努力。”  
“悔し悔し。”金博洋冒出一句日语，“你有数过自己今天说了多少次吗？”  
那句日语几乎把羽生结弦吓了一跳，然后他又自嘲地笑了，什么啊，说得他都会了。  
“这个赛季说了好多遍，我自己都记不清。”  
羽生摩挲着手机的橡胶套，他垂着眼睛，抿着嘴，发胶依然维持着他那个桀骜不驯的发型，但冰场上那个意气风发的摇滚巨星似乎在这一刻消弭无踪。  
但是，嘿。  
他看见了金博洋伸过来的手。  
“后天，不会这么说的，我有预感，”金博洋说，他露着自信又笃定的笑容，“我做到最好，你也做到最好。”  
不知道为什么，羽生就想相信他。  
“好。”羽生结弦握住他的手，轻轻摇了摇，他还没想好什么时候放开，对方就先一步摆脱了正经外表。  
“再说了这是奥运名额啊，我压力才大好不好？好不好？”金博洋伸了个懒腰，“哟，我教练出来了，走走，去换衣服。”  
羽生哑然失笑：“好好好。”  
承你吉言。  
什么时候也学句中文吓他一吓。羽生结弦拔下移动充还给他的时候这么想道。

 

 

完


End file.
